1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of arch support orthosis for feet, and more particularly to a therapeutic arch orthosis including a variably tensioned arch curve and a method of utilizing the orthosis in treating foot disorders.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior foot support devices typically provide flexible cushioning material for support of an arch of a foot. Typical prior devices have provided pliable cushion pads that can be utilized to build up the cushioning materials for support of a heel or an arch. Other prior devices have provided shoes or boots that contain an integral and non-removable foot support structure that is installed as a single unit into a specially designed shoe or boot having an externally accessed adjustment screw or connector, which is not transferable to other shoes. The arch portions of prior pliable insoles were not adjustable without adding or removing layers of cushioning materials.
Prior foot instep supports typically provide an arch curve that is composed of flexible materials such as leather, foam, pliable plastic, and/or resilient sheet metal to provide comfort for the wearer of the foot instep supports. Prior insole or instep devices generally are made to have a similar thickness along the length of the insole, or have a solid arch portion composed of flexible rubber or compressible foam material having a thickness extending continuously from the arch surface to a generally flat base of the insole. The prior foot instep supports were malleable and did not retain a rigid shape. The prior foot instep supports were purposefully made of malleable and flexible materials to allow changing of the curvatures to fit a user, and/or to allow the instep supports to be bent to fit into different styles of shoes. The heel and/or arch curve portions of prior instep supports were typically compressed over periods of extended use, with little or no repetitive rebound properties for retention of the original curvature of the arch portion or the instep support portion. With no retention of the original curvature of the arch portion of prior instep supports, the arch portion would fail and flatten with use, and a user's arch curve was not properly supported after extended use of prior instep supports, leading to arch pain and/or heel pain identified in layman's terms as “falling arches.”
The prior arch support devices only provided arch adjustments that require replacements of stackable members of cushioning. Other foot support devices require lateral movement of arch support portions controlled by adjusting connectors external to the shoe, and which require significant shoe modifications to permanently install within enclosing shoes or sports boots. The stackable members of cushioning deformed and flattened during extended use, and the foot support devices permanently installed within shoes were not transferable to other pairs of shoes.
Medically dispensed shoe orthotics typically provide a rigid orthotic having been generated from a cast formed of a patient's foot. The medically dispensed orthotic typically extends a partial length of the foot, from the toes to the arch portion, or from the arch portion to the heel portion, or extends the full length of the foot. The medically dispensed orthotic is not adjustable in overall length or in arch curve height, therefore when a user's foot changes due to growth, or an arch curve resumes a pre-injury height, the cast-formed orthotic is discarded and an additional cast formed orthotic is required to be generated by a medically trained professional to adequately support the foot.
Commercially available sport shoe inserts typically provide a cushioned cover over a rigid length of plastic. The rigid length of plastic may extend from the arch curve portion to a heel portion of the foot, or may extend from the toes to the heel portion of the foot. The sport shoe insert typically is available in one or two arch curve heights such as a “high arch” or “medium arch” style, with the same arch curve height provided for both of the right and left shoe inserts. The user is expected to select a foot length and arch curve height (high or medium arch), that matches his or her foot, and the user is typically not provided with assistance from a trained professional. A user having a “low arch” must utilize a “medium arch” style, or locate a lower arch support insert.
There is a need for an adjustable arch support orthosis providing therapeutic rigid support of the longitudinal arch of the feet, with the orthosis transferable between pairs of footware. A need exists for an adjustable arch support orthosis including a generally rigid medial longitudinal arch curve that is variably adjustable in tension along the slope of the arch curve during each weighted and unweighted cycle of walking and running. A further need exists for an adjustable arch curve orthosis including a generally rigid medial longitudinal arch curve having a means for adjusting the tension along the arch curve, to allow a user to adjust the tension and height of the arch curve for proper fit under each arch of the right and left foot, and for proper fit in various styles of footware.
An additional need includes providing a method for utilizing an arch support orthosis being adjustable in tension along the arch curve, including varying the tension along the arch curve of the arch support orthosis for treatment of foot disorders under the supervision of a medical professional for a user suffering from heel spurs, plantar fasciitis, arch pain, tendinitis, metatarsalgia, and related foot disorders. A need exists for a method of adjusting the tension along the arch curve of an adjustable arch support orthosis, with maintenance over repetitive uses of a preferred arch curve tension and slope for support of the user's arches of the feet, with minimal training of the user and without the need for daily or weekly supervision of a medical professional.